


[Podfic] The Long Term Effects of Car Crashes: Lubricating Interlocking Parts

by AceOfTigers



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Permanent Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofThe Long Term Effects of Car Crashes: Lubricating Interlocking Partsby dancinbutterfly (follow up toThe Long Term Effects of Car Crashesby dancinbutterfly and Opalsong,so please go listen to that first!)Author's Summary:How Dom Toretto made his sex life with his paraplegic boyfriend work. The internet helped.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] The Long Term Effects of Car Crashes: Lubricating Interlocking Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts), [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Term Effects of Car Crashes: Lubricating Interlocking Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712738) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



> Thanks to dancinbutterfly and Opalsong for creating and sharing _The Long Term Effects of Car Crashes,_ which is the first thing I listened to/read in this fandom and made me want to find more!

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:07:52  
 **Size:** 5.35 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] The Long Term Effects of Car Crashes: Lubricating Interlocking Parts - MP3](https://archive.org/download/the-long-term-effects-of-car-crashes-lubricating-interlocking-parts/FastAndTheFurious_TheLongTermEffectsOfCarCrashes-LubricatingInterlockingParts_byDancinbutterfly.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded January 2020. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
